


Awkward in Person

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED, Monster High
Genre: Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Two engineers finally getting to chat.
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar, The Lemonade Cafe





	Awkward in Person

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'Into a Bar' challenge~

Athrun compared the photo he'd been sent with the establishment in front of him-- Yes, this was the place. 

After nearly two years of talking to a like-minded engineer about all sorts of things, he was finally going to get to meet her. 

There was a hesitance in his steps once inside... He'd already warned her that he was a bit awkward in person. She'd replied that she was probably worse... 

What he'd thought was a pub seemed a bit more like a bar, once Athrun got a chance to look around. He didn't drink, but it was also lunch time. He'd been promised good food-- 

As he got closer to the bar, a woman on one of the stools turned, revealing the red scarf he'd been told to look for. 

"Julia?" Athrun questioned. The woman nodded and then groaned, though there was a lightness to it that Athrun couldn't quite explain. 

When he didn't immediately reply, Julia fiddled with her phone and then offered it to him. Quickly, he took it, and once it was in his hands, she 'spoke' again. 

"'Ghoulia', actually. It's a common mistake. I also do not speak your language well enough to converse in person, but this app will translate flawlessly as long we don't use too many technical terms. If we decide to speak more about our projects, it will be easier if I text," the phone announced in a soft, pleasant, feminine voice. 

"Oh, sorry," Athrun replied as he climbed up onto the stool beside her. He knew he was red-faced. He hadn't even considered a language barrier, since her typed text was always clear and concise. But, he thought, it was probably like how Cagalli could read one of the older languages from Orb's past but only speak a few words of it. 

They seemed to have a perfectly workable solution, anyway. 

"Do not worry about it. I'm just pleased to finally make your acquaintance in person." 

"Me too," Athrun admitted. "Actually, I wanted to show you--" 

With his own phone, he quickly showed her one of the projects he'd been working on. There was no need for him to really say anything, or for her to reply. She understood his work and he could tell she was taking it all in. 

It almost seemed a shame when the bartender came to ask what he wanted to drink. Cola seemed best... Borrowing her phone back, Ghoulia ordered a couple of what Athrun could only guess were appetizers. 

After that, they talked for hours. It was probably the longest conversation that Athrun had managed in years. He wasn't sure if he'd ever said so much to Nicol, or ever Kira... Half of the time was spend on words, half with Ghoulia's fingers flying across her phone's on-screen keyboard. She never missed a beat, however, even as they both went through a collection of cola glasses and a half-dozen plates of appetizers that were both delicious and unique... 

He didn't think she was awkward at all. A little strange, and not the best at smiling, but her ideas captivated him. And he... 

Athrun thought he did okay as well. It almost seemed a shame to leave, but the after-work crowd was starting to file in and the feel of the place began to change. 

It was probably enough for one day. There would be other days... 

They split the tab and said a few farewells. 

She messaged him before he was back to the bus to take him to the port... 

Of course it'd be fine if she brought her partner the next time! He'd have to bring his... 

Athrun climbed onto the bus, smiling.


End file.
